<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minigames by RandomK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136832">Minigames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK'>RandomK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Desmond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desmond questions the skewed priorities of his ancestors, Gen, Minigames, player priorities, the fustration of Morris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Desmond doing in the Animus as the end of the world creeps near? Yah, some days he wonders that too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Desmond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minigames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ratonhnhaké:ton frowned. Why was the game Morris so hard to figure out? He knew it would be useful to him once he figured it out, but in the mean time, he would probably loose again in this rematch. He would not leave until he won one match!</p><p>Inside the Animus, Desmond felt like screaming as his ancestor sat down to yet another game of Morris.</p><p>Was this kind of synchronization really necessary?! Was synchronization even necessary at all with the (possible) end of the world rapidly approaching? Why wouldn't they find a way to skip through this?!</p><p>Desmond sighed. He sucked at strategy games.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I find the Idea of Desmond being frustrated at his ancestors progress pace before getting important things done amusing. The end of the world is coming up, and here he is sitting in a machine playing games (because mini-games are really addicting) I imagine he gives sarcastic updates that sound something like this:</p><p>"Today I synchronized further with my ancestor by killing multiple animals in the Frontier. Creatively."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>